Greyfoot: The Tragity
by Morningfoot
Summary: Heathertail and Breezepelt's kit Greykit. You know something going to happen so come and see Greykit's trials.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Morningfoot and this is my first story. So tell me what you like and dislike in the nicest way possible.**

* * *

**Windclan**

**Leader- Onestar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy- Ashfoot-grey she cat**

**Medicine Cat- Kestrelfight-mottled grey tom**

**Warriors- **

**Crowfeather-dark grey tom**

**Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom**

**Grosetail-very pale gray and white tom with blue** eyes

**Nightcloud-black she cat **

**Apprentice- Deerpaw-brown she cat with white spots**

**Weaseltail- ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring- Brown and white tom**

**Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Emberfoot-grey tom with two dark paws**

**Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes**

**Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she cat**

**Swallowtail-dark grey she cat**

**Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she cat with a large white mark on her for head **

**Furzepelt- white and grey she cat**

**Whiskertail-light brown tom**

**Apprentice- Flintpaw-grey she cat with one white paw**

**Boulderpelt-large pale gray tom **

**Queens**

**Whitetail-small white she cat (Father Onestar, Gorgekit-White with pale brown stripes tom, Flowerkit- brown tabby She cat, like her father)**

**Heathertail-light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes( Expecting Breezepelt's kits) **

**Elders-**

**Webfoot-Dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear-tabby tom**

**Thunderclan** (_Only High Positions)_

**Leader- Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy-Sqirrelfight-Dark ginger she cat with green eyes**

**Medicine cat- Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Briarlight-dark brown she cat**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader- Blackstar-large white tom with one jet black forepaw **

**Deputy- Rawonclaw-ginger claw**

**Medicine cat -Littlecloud- very small tabby tom**

**Apprentice-Honeypaw- Golden pelt she cat with green eyes**

**Riverclan **

**Leader-Mistystar-gray she cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy-Reedfeather-black tom**

**Medicine cat- Mothwing-dappled golden she cat**

_**Apprentice**-_** Willowshine-gray tabby she cat  
**

* * *

_POV Kestrelfight_

It was moon high when I awoke there was a yowling from the nursery._ It must be Heathertail _I thought immediately I grabbed a couple of herbs and run out. When I got in there she was panting( go get Breezepelt and get your kits out of here) I told Whitetail.

She nodded and went out, escorting the kits out with her tail. With in a few heart beats I heard Breezepelt outside ( go get water) I told him. After that I saw the kits very hyper so I told them to get a stick. Just then I saw Breezepelt with moss soaking with water. He tried to go in but I stopped him he snorted in protest.

I gave him a hard stare after that I gave Heathertail the moss, she quickly lapped up the water. The kits gave me the stick, I put it in between Heathertail's jaws. Suddenly the first kit came sliding out. Heathertail's jaws clenched on to the stick the kit needed someone to lick it so I called in Whitetail. In that spilt second the kits came in to I told them to sit in the corner while their mother helped, thank Starclan they obeyed.

The next kit came, as I lick the kit I saw Barkface _The Water of the Gorge will eat the gray_ he said I was about to ask what that meant when Heathertail asked me if she was done. I felt her flank their were no more kits a gave her a nod to tell her she was done.

Just then Breezepelt burst in he asked what gender they were I told him two she kits, he purred. The first was a light brown tabby she cat like her mother the last one had a dark gray pelt. Just then she opened her eyes to show her bright amber eyes.

(She looks just what I would imagine Graywing the wise would look like.) Heathertail said flicking her tail towards the grey kit. Breezepelt nodded then said lets name her Greykit than, and the other Brownkit. Heathertail nodded her head with approval.

As I left the nursery to get some Borage leafs I thought about Barkface's prophecy what did it mean I had no idea I would tell Onestar later, after I was done with the queen.

* * *

**What did you think?! I hope you liked it please post your reviews.**

- **Morningfoot **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is Morningfoot. I would like to thank clearfight for her review. Sorry for all the errors. I have to remind you that this is my first story and I am not very good at writing. So any review will be great. Oh yay from now on the story will be from Greykit's view. **

* * *

I am so bored! My sister won't open her eyes and I want to go outside. I could sneak out but Heathertail would be very mad. I do not want that. I feel like I will be in here forever. _Maybe if I try to play with her, she will open her eyes. _So I jumped on her. "don't jump on her" said Heathertail in an angered voice.

"Sorry, I just thought that if I tried to play with her, she would open eyes." I said " well she did she" asked Heathertail. "no" I said looking over at my crying sister. After that my mom wiped around to comfort Brownkit. She was saying something to her, I strained to hear her.

"It's going to be alright, you can open your eyes in your own time" said Heathertail in comforting whisper. Just then she opened her eyes to see our mother. I jumped up with excitement. "WE CAN GO OUTSIDE NOW"I screamed.

" Greykit, don't scream" said Heathertail in a scolding voice. I looked down at my paws. Just then Brownkit jumped on me. "That's for jumping on me" said Brownkit. "Wow, the nursery is big" she said with astonishment. " Well the camps a lot bigger" I said trying to get her to come outside. "Lets go outside then" said Brownkit with amazement

" Not so fast Greykit" said Heathertail. I stopped in my tracks, to look up to her Blue eyes. "Why can't I go out side?" I said. " You have been very disruptive" she said. " but, but," I looked at the ground. "Don't be so harsh Heathertail, she was just try to pass the time." said Whitetail. I looked up at her happily.

"Plus, this only happens once" says Whitetail. Me and Brownkit give Heathertail our Kit eyes. "Okay, But be back soon so I can groom you for your farther." said Heathertail.

We race out side. You could see excitement in our paws._ "Wow the camp is_ huge !" I thought with au. " Do you want a guide around camp". I whip around to see a white tom with pale brown stripes. "yes" I say with happiness. I start To follow them "This is the apprentice den" I looked to see a big hole in the wall with little dips to make nests. " this is where we'll be in one moon" said the brown tabby she cat. Just then I see a cat three times my size." Hi Flintpaw" Both cats say. "hi" she says.

It hit me, I don't even know these guys names. "Er, I forgot to ask, what's your name" I said in embarrassment. " The names Gorgekit and this is Flowerkit " says Gorgekit. " I am Flintpaw and over there is my sister, Deerpaw. " said The grey she cat.

_How was I ever going to get all the names down with the smell._ I thought. "Do you want to practice some battle moves" Flintpaw asked. "yes " said Flowerkit and Gorgekit.

I looked over to see my sister going in another hole in the wall, so I followed her. " Hay, What are you doing ?" I said. "I want to look around on my own" she said." Then I will do it with you" I said.

"What are you two doing in here" I turn around to see a pale grey cat. " we were just exploring" Brownkit says. I look down at my paws. " maybe next time you will be more careful" she says. " Okay" we say.

We rush out. In a instant I see her go some where. So I follow her, She falls into some type of cave. "Are you okay" I say "yay" She says. Just then Kestrelfight comes in. you guys aren't supposed to be here." I thought this was a secret place" says Brownkit. "this is Onestar's den." He says. "can I come in" I ask.

" No, Because if one kit comes in Then it looks like an accident but if another one comes in then it looks like you are messing around." says Kestrelfight "okay" I say I hear my mom calling. Me and Brownkit we have to go I say. He gives me a curt nod.

"Have you seen the elders? they really like new kits." asks Heathertail as we walk in. "no, but I got to see some new cats " Brownkit's says. "you well have to see them after I am done grooming you." She says I sit down to get groomed. _I can't believe we haven't seen it all! we will have to go around again._

* * *

**_Did you see that I used a bit of Bluekit and Snowkit action. I hoped you like it please review._**

**_- Morningfoot _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, please tell me what you like about the story in your reviews and also I am thinking about Furzepelt having kits, so tell me if that's something you guys want. If so I am going to make her mate Whiskertail, not Boulderpelt because I think Furzepelt and him are siblings. For the reasons of they were closely mentored and they are both grey.**

**-Morningfoot**

* * *

My mom licked my fur, as she did, I couldn't help but look outside at Flowerkit and Gorgekit. They got to play outside well we were in the nursery getting groomed." Your dad should be here in a little." Heathertail says. "Didn't he see us when we were born and the day before that." I said. "yes but he wants to be a good father. So sense Brownkit opened her beautiful green eyes, he is coming too see you." she said with a happy flick of her tail.

Just then I looked up to see my father. A black tom with amber eyes. " who is that " Brownkit whispered into my ear. " That's our father, Breezepelt." I said. She just looked at him with big green eyes. I did to. "how are the two warriors" he says with a happy look on his face. " good "me and my sister say in unity

"Do you want to learn how to do the hunting crouch" he asks " YES!" we say in aloud squeal. we run out side with Breezepelt. I looked back to see them behind me _I am so fast _I thought.

I crashed into someone. I looked up to see a dark grey pelt like mine only he had green eyes instead of amber like me ."Who are you?" I ask. " I am Crowfeather but you should watch where you are going." he says with a dull expression. " it is okay" Breezepelt says looking angrily at Crowfeather.

" It is not my fault she crashed into me" Crowfeather says. " she is just a kit. You can't blame her. You are such a Mousebrain" Breezepelt says With a snarl " don't talk to your father that way" Crowfeather says with a snort. " stop it you two" Heathertail says trying to intervene. Both toms flip around and go in different directions.

As I head back to the nursery with my sister I see all my clan mates staring at the dispute. " mom? why did Crowfeather say he was Breezepelt's dad?" I ask. " well, because he is" she says " then why were they fighting " Brownkit asks " well before you two were born Crowfeather fell in love with another cat other than Nightcloud. Her name was Leafpool the medicine cat of Thunderclan.

I gasped " she and Crowfeather secretly meet each other by the stream. They later left they clans for the mountains. During this time Thunderclan was being attacked by badgers. But a badger who could talk to cats came and told Leafpool and Crowfeather about it. They both hurried down the mountain. On their way they told Windclan and we came to help." She says

" Were you their" I asked. "No, Nor was Breezepelt. We weren't even alive." Heathertail says with amusement. Then why was Breezepelt mad at Crowfeather?" Brownkit says. " will you let me finish?" she asks. We nod" So Windclan Comes to help just in time and Leafpool and Crowfeather deicide to separate and never see each other again. Your father blames Crowfeather For falling love with Leafpool and Leafpool having kits." she says

"Wow' we both say. " He always says he will be a better father than Crowfeather and he believes that Crowfeather never loved him or Nightcloud." she says. I yawn it has been a long day I slowly drift into sleep._I can't believe that Crowfeather would do such a thing. He seems so salutary. _I think.

* * *

**What did you think please post Reviews**

-**Morningfoot**


End file.
